Jelly Babies
by alecsteven6
Summary: One-shot between the 4th Doctor and Sarah Jane, inside the TARDIS. Version 1.4.


_Author's Note (5/13/10): The revamp of this story. Added a lot of detail and fixed some grammar errors._

Sarah Jane looked up from her book. She was reading something the Doctor has given her. It was written in Holkonjian, but since the TARDIS translated automatically, she could read it. It was about their customs and… "Hm? Yes, yes. That'll do," Sarah Jane replied to the Doctor as he asked if she wanted sugar in her tea. Sarah Jane stared at the Doctor in awe. So much energy, bustling around the TARDIS like that, like nothing was happening. It looked like he almost floated around the TARDIS. She looked around the TARDIS, looked at all the buttons and levers, but still her eyes eventually drew back to the Doctor. That long scarf, he was always tripping over it. It was hilariously lovely. And she was so sick of jelly babies, but she would still eat them. Just for him. "K-9, here boy," Sarah Jane patted her knee and the metal dog came rolling over to her. "Yes, mistress?"

"Could you tell the Doctor something for me?"

"Yes, anything, Mistress."

"Tell him that I-"

"Jelly baby?" The Doctor held out his hand, holding out a red jelly baby.

"Fine, fine…" Sarah Jane took the jelly baby and sighed, popping it into her mouth. Always giving her Jelly Babies at the wrong times.

The Doctor smiled and went into the other room again to keep working on the tea.

"K-9…" Sarah Jane struggled to say.

"Mistress," K-9 replied in his always mechanical voice.

"Do you know anything about the emotion love?"

"Love represents a range of emotions and experiences related to the senses of affection and sexual attraction. The word love can refer to a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes, ranging from generic pleasure to intense interpersonal attraction. This diversity of meanings, combined with the complexity of the feelings involved, makes love unusually difficult to consistently define, even compared to other emotional states. As an abstract concept love usually ref-"

"Nevermind." Sarah Jane said quickly. K-9 stopped talking.

"Mistress, your stress levels are higher than normal. Is there anything bothering you?"

"No, nothing," Sarah Jane lied.

"You are lying to me."

"Fine. I just wanted to tell the Doctor something," Sarah Jane hated that K-9 knew everything. It…bothered her.

"And what is that, mistress?

"K-9, you're a bit nosy today," Her voice started to sound slightly agitated.

"Just following orders, mistress."

"Orders?"

"Master gave me orders to find out what you were thinking about."

"He did?" Sarah said in an unusually loud voice, so the Doctor could hear. The Doctor looked up at this, but went back to working. 'Oh boy. Why does he want to know? He didn't have to spy on me with the robot dog! That scum bag!' Sarah Jane thought.

"Yes, mistress, he ordered me."

"Doctor, is this true?" Sarah Jane asked, giggling. Why was she giggling? Because she was happy he cared about her, or something of the likes.

The Doctor stood out a bit of the room. "No, no. Why would I do that?"

"But K-9 cannot lie."

"Yes he can. I installed that chip into him on…Tuesday."

Sarah Jane giggled. "It was Thursday."

The Doctor grinned. "That too."

"Why'd you let K-9 have the ability to lie?"

"He asked me very nicely."

"So, you just let him?"

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"He doesn't have feelings! He's a tin dog! No offense, K-9."

"None taken, Mistress. Remember, I don't have feelings," K-9 actually sounded kind of angry, if that were possible. "If you don't need me, shall I go into sleep mode?"

"Yes!" The Doctor and Sarah both yelled at the same time.

"If he doesn't have feeling…then…why'd I give him a chip? And I heard you wanted to tell me something?"

Sarah Jane gulped, and opened her mouth. Here it was. Her big moment to shine, and say whatever she wanted to say. Here it was; "Doctor…I love-"

"My jelly babies?" He held one out to her. She sighed and took it, popping it in her mouth.

"Yes, I love those, but what I really love is-"

"My scarf?"

"DOCTOR!" She screamed, tears wanting to run down her face.

"What? If you don't love my scarf, or my jelly babies-"

"I do love your scarf! And your jelly babies! Its just…nevermind!" She ran through the TARDIS, trying to find her room. She opened a door, and almost screamed. She hated that the doors moved around constantly. She had opened 17 doors and she finally she found her room. He ran to her bed and started to pour out tears.

She loved the Doctor, more than anything. But she would never tell, and he would never find out. Never.

_Authors Note: This all came from my heart…or maybe an energy drink. I took one sip of an energy drink, and I got this big burst of writing energy. I feel so bad for Sarah Jane, as she really did love him. Or at least in my opinion, she did._


End file.
